Moving in
by CSM
Summary: Finn and Rachel move into the NYC apartment


**Title: Moving Day**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Finn and Rachel move into their NYC apartment**

* * *

**Moving Day**

* * *

"Wait."

A series of groans ring throughout the small apartment followed by the sound of the couch landing on the titled floor with a bang, "Rach, we've been at this for _hours_ we have so many other things to do. We can figure out where the couch goes later."

"Fuck this. Berry I did not take a few days of work to play your bitch in New York." Puck says with a growl as he wipes his forehead with a nearby towel, ignoring Rachel's protest that those are_kitchen_ towels and not for his face, "That's what Hudson is for."

"Dude." Finn says with a warning growl, as he plops onto the couch, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his own forehead, his undershirt soaked through. He's not going to point out that his best friend has a point, he's not stupid.

"Sorry Hud, but I've been here two days already and the only chick I've seen is Berry and the little old lady in 4B that _smells_ and keeps eyeing me down. The next time a chick orders me around is going to involve me taking off my pants, _not _Berry telling me where to place her fucking furniture. I'm out of here."

"What? Noah get back here!" Rachel bellows after Puck just as their front door slams shut, with her hands on her hips she turns to looking at Finn expectantly, "_Do_ something!"

She's wearing an old jeans jumper with one strap loose, because the buckle broke (Finn takes _complete_ responsibility for that one) and a hot pink sports bra underneath, her hair in two pigtails. The summer heat is also getting to her, cause her cheeks are flushed despite the fact that she's just been standing in their living room ordering him and Puck around all day.

"Baby, he has a point. He's been here for two days helping us move in even _after_ the elevator went on the bomb. We live on the_fourth_ floor, we owe Puck a lot for helping us get our boxes _and_furniture up here."

"I was going to bake him a chocolate cake _with_ icing." Rachel says sheepishly as she allows him to pull her onto the couch.

Finn chuckles as she tucks herself under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder, "And your chocolate cake is awesome, but I think the only thing Puck wants now, you can't give him."

"The two of you are so crass." Rachel says wrinkling her nose in disgust, "I guess Puck isn't dealing too well with his break up with Quinn?"

"How do you think I convinced him to come out here?" Finn asks as he starts playing with the diamond ring on her left finger, something that's been there for almost three years, Finn can't wait until he gets to add the _final_ diamond ring on her finger. "I think it's really over this time. He needed to get away from Lima and her for a while."

Rachel sighs as she starts making small circles along his knee, she looks around their small studio apartment which is to put it lightly a cluttered mess. Their mattress is currently lying flat in the middle of their room which is only separated from the rest of the apartment by an arch way and all the parts for their bed is still in the boxes in the kitchenette area, taking up all that space. There are piles of boxes lining ever wall in the room with Rachel's neat scrawl written over it.

Just looks at it all Finn just cringes at the thought of unpacking, and when he feels Rachel begin to shift and sit up, he knows she's thinking along the same lines as he is, but she's probably wanting to get started on unpacking.

"We should start with unpacking the stuff for the kitchen." Rachel says but as she plants her feet on the floor Finn tugs her back to him, "Finn!"

"Shh." Finn says quietly, keen on distracting her, he tugs her onto his lap at which she protests half-heartedly, "Let's just sit and enjoy the fact that it's just us. No nosy roommates, no annoying brother…"

"One in the same." Rachel says with a giggle, but when he sends her a look she mimes zipping her lips and quiets down her arm around his neck as he continues.

"No parents, no crazy dorm parties going one two feet away….just us, two of us in our _first_ apartment."

Rachel breathes in deeply at his words snuggling into his arms, "I can't believe we made it."

"Me either." Finn says softly, as he places a kiss on her forehead, she looks up at smiles at him, and he takes that as an invitation to kiss her softly.

She sighs against his lips, but when his hand slowly creeps up her bare waist, that is not covered by her jumper, and his fingers just barely graze the underside of her breast, slipping under the band of her sports bra, she pulls back slapping his hand away, "_No_. You are not distracting me with sex! We have to start unpacking or it will never get done!"

"C'mon Rach." Finn cajoles, moving her lips against her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

"No Finn!" Rachel says slipping out of his grasp and stands in front of him, her hands on her hips as she glares down at him, "You're mucky and sticky from moving all the furniture we are _not_ having sex. We have so much to…_Finn!_"

Rachel yells out as he tugs at her hand, mid rant and pinning her to the couch under him. His mouth on her neck, as he begins to suck on her earlobe knowing _exactly_ which buttons to press, to convince her. His hand moves slowly up her side, gently cupping her breast, and he grins against her ear when he feels her entire body relax and she sighs against his touch.

"Fine, but after we'll…umm after…yea right there…" Rachel gasps out beneath him.

They can unpack later.

* * *

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
